


Open Mic Night

by Missy1978



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, sandor the drummer, sansa the bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: It's open mic night at the Kraken Brewery, and Sansa has to work. The good news is that Sandor is performing. The bad news, Joffrey is singing.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Open Mic Night

Sansa sighed as she sliced lemons, limes and oranges; this was her last task before Theon flipped the sign to 'open' at the Brewery for the evening. She'd already made sure all the glasses were washed, dried and put away; and the floor swept. She was happy to have the job, mostly it was fun, and she got to spend time with many of her friends who were also customers. But honestly, all the gimmicks that Theon and his sister Asha Greyjoy, owners of the Kraken Brewery, came up with to bring new consumers into the business could be a little outrageous. At least tonight’s ‘open mic’ night should be better than the ‘beer and junk food pairings’ evening last month. She still came across remnants of that night. Most recently was a hail of incredibly stale pork rinds that flew off the ceiling fan blades last night when she turned it on for the first time of the year. She could only guess how that happened. Theon’s friends were total overgrown frat boys! 

Tonight was going to be interesting, Asha had confided to her that they had invited music industry people to come and listen to the Acts. Sansa hoped that meant that the caliber of performers would also improve. Sometimes the singers and bands were good, sometimes they sounded like six cats in a bag; Sansa hoped Theon had screened the participants more closely than usual. She was roused from her musings by a gravelly voice that always sent an aroused tingle of goosebumps down her spine: _Sandor_. 

“Hey Little Bird, what are you doing here? I thought you worked last night, did you stuck working again tonight?” 

She looked up into the molten grey eyes of Sandor Clegane. They’d been friends for a few years, but lately she thought (well, hoped anyway) that there was something more there. The way he looked at her wasn’t the way he looked at other women, at least she didn’t think so. Realizing she’d been silent, staring at Sandor, too long; she responded with a chuckle “yea, Asha begged me to work tonight, apparently they’re expecting some bigwigs tonight and she didn’t think that Arya would make a good impression on them.” 

Sandor smirked “Asha’s not wrong there, you mean the music people?” 

Sansa’s eyes flew up to his “how did you know? I thought it was supposed to be a secret.” 

He snorted “As if Theon could keep his mouth shut. He’s been telling everybody, then swearing them to secrecy, which means everyone knows. That’s why I’m here tonight. Cersei hired us to play back-up for Joffrey. He thinks this could be his big break.” 

“Us?” 

“Me, Tormund and Drogo.” 

Sansa laughed “Joffrey’s going to look like a wee child next to you three giants. What do you play? I didn’t know you were a musician. You never told me.” 

“Tonight I’m playing the drums, but I play a few instruments, do a bit of songwriting too.” He added shyly. 

“Yea? I’d love to hear something you wrote someday.” 

Sandor’s eyes softened “I’d like that too” then he snapped back to normal “I’d better go let Joffrey know I’m here, so he doesn’t freak out and call his mommy.” He concluded with a smirk “see you later?” 

“I’m here ‘til closing, so yeah.” Sansa watched Sandor walk away, admiring the view. Despite the scars from the reconstruction surgery he'd had to repair the burns on his face, Sandor was, in Sansa’s opinion, the total package. Handsome (in his own way), sweet (at least to her), generous (to his friends), kind (to children and animals), built, strong; what was not to like Sansa mused. Maybe they’d finally stop dancing around one another and move out of the friendzone. Maybe, tonight. 

**4 hours Later**

The evening was beginning to wind down, finally. Sansa had been tasked with making sure the music people were happy, hydrated and not bothered by the Acts. She’d done an okay job, until Ygritte decided she needed to personally promote her band ‘The Spearwives’ to the group. She boldly joined the group at their table and distributed CDs to everyone there. Sansa eventually managed to hustle her away from the table with the promise of a free round of Wilding Ale for her band. 

It was extra-crowded tonight: the regular patrons, the bands, their groupies, the record people; tips were definitely up! Regardless, Sansa was ready to call it a night; her fingers were prunes from washing glasses, and the live music was beginning to give her a headache! 

Suddenly, she heard a cymbal crash. Looking up she zeroed in on Sandor at the drum kit; only to discover he was staring right at her. She felt a flush roll through her body as she boldly stared right back. Unfortunately, they were interrupted when Joffrey made his way to the microphone to begin his set. He introduced himself to the crowd, and after a drum count off by Sandor, Tormund and Drogo launched into the opening notes of the song. The melody was beautiful; Sandor, Tormund and Drogo played great together! 

Sansa planned to ignore what she thought was going to be drivel coming out of Joffrey’s mouth to instead admire Sandor’s forearms as he pounded the drumheads. She was particularly appreciating the tendons standing out on Sandor’s arms when she heard the term ‘little bird’ come out of Joffrey’s mouth. Sansa’s eyes widened as she swung her attention back to Joffrey and listened to what he was singing. 

_Little bird_

_I’d die in the flames of your hair; it’s the only fire I don’t fear_

_queen of the north_

_queen of the north_

_Skin as white as snow; eyes as blue as the winter sky_

_queen of the north_

_queen of the north_

_What can I do to make you mine? How can I deserve your love?_

_queen of the north_

_You're my queen of the north_

Sansa ripped her eyes away from Joffrey to look back at Sandor, only to realize that he was staring at her with a panicked look on his face. As the song came to an end, the crowd erupted. Everyone was on their feet; clapping, holding up their lit cellphones, cheering. Sansa was sure that the reception was for the band, not Joffrey. Joffrey was universally reviled in town. 

Unfortunately, Sansa lost sight of Sandor in the chaos. Joffrey smirked at the crowd, basking in what he thought was _his_ applause, bowed, and bounded off the stage. Sansa noticed one of the music executives beckoning Joffrey to join them then turning to motion Sansa to the table. 

“another round?” Sansa queried. The music exec shook his head then nodded towards Joffrey indicating he should order. 

Joffrey smirked “I normally don’t drink this swill, but tonight I’ll make an exception.” Sansa narrowed her eyes and scowled at him “I’ll take a Golden Lion Pilsner, at least I can tolerate that one” Sansa flounced back to the bar to pour Joffrey’s draft, thinking to herself that it would serve him right if she spit in his drink. 

Arriving back at the table, Sansa was not surprised to find that the interaction between Joffrey and the music executives was not going well. They appeared to be arguing about something. Sansa just figured that Jeffrey was being his usual arrogant douchebag self. 

“what do you mean you don’t like my voice?” Joffrey whined at them “why did you want to talk to me then?” 

“Your voice isn’t strong enough for what we’re looking for, but we really think the song you were singing has the potential to be a big hit. Did you write it?” 

Joffrey crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes shifted to the side and he mumbled something that neither Sansa nor the occupants at the table with him could hear. “what did you say?” one of them asked him. 

Joffrey’s eyes flashed in annoyance “I said, no I didn’t write it. I rented it from someone” 

“you rented it? What the hell does that mean? Who rents a song? That’s the strangest thing I’ve ever heard” 

Joffrey harrumphed “I needed an original song, I know a songwriter, he didn’t want to sell me the rights to the song, but he was willing to rent it to me for the night. Okay?” 

“what’s his name? The songwriter, I mean.” 

Joffrey stood up angrily, knocking his chair over backwards “that’s my fucking business” and stormed off, disappearing into the crowd. 

Sansa watched the entire interaction, intrigued. She had her own idea who did write the song, but she needed to make sure first. As she started clearing the table she commented “I may know who wrote that, if you give me your card, I’ll pass it on if I’m right” one of them gratefully slid a business card, a credit card to settle the check and a huge tip across the table to her. 

**2 hours later**

Finally! The night was over. Right after Joffrey stomped out of the Brewery, Theon had rung last call. Sansa tried to look for Sandor, but everyone in the packed house had wanted one more drink, so she and the other staff had been busy non-stop. 

After closing, Sansa encouraged everyone to forgo their normal after-work drink to quickly clean the place so she could get out of there. Even though it was after 2AM, she was anxious to confirm her hunch was right. As she exited the building, pulling her car keys out of her bag, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Whirling around she discovered Sandor leaning against the side of the building. 

“Sandor, you startled me. Where did you go after you finished playing? I looked for you, but you vanished. Then we got crazy busy and I had to help out” 

Sandor pushed himself off the building and walked towards her “Ah, Sansa; how bad will it sound if I told you that I was hiding because I was afraid of what you’d say to me” 

Sansa eyebrows knit together in confusion “what I’d say to you? I don’t understand” 

Sandor blew out a huge breath “I realized when you heard the song that you knew it was about you; but instead of telling you how I felt I let that twat Joffrey sing it in a room full of people. What kind of pussy does that? I’m a grown ass man, if I’m in love with someone I should tell them, this isn’t some sort of modern Cyrano bullshit” he concluded with a disgusted snort 

Sansa stilled, looking up at him with hopeful eyes “You’re in love with me?” 

Sandor rubbed the back of his neck and blushed bright red "Yea, I am; I have been for years. I just never knew how to tell you. Then I got this bright idea to write a song, but I still couldn’t figure out how to let you know. Then Cersei hired us and Joffrey needed a song, I made the stupid decision to let him use it. I should have changed the words, I didn't think you'd be here tonight. What is wrong with me? Joffrey shouldn’t get to say those words. I should be the only one saying them; to you, and not in front of a bar full of people.” 

Sandor was working himself into a state, Sansa knew she needed to say something before he berated himself even more “Sandor, stop” he immediately stopped ranting and looked at her. “I can’t say that was the best decision to let Joffrey sing your song, but it did accomplish one thing. It let me know that I wasn’t the only one in love, that you felt that way too.” 

Sandor’s eyes widened “You’re in love with me?” 

Sansa smiled “well, I can’t write a beautiful song to tell you that, but if you come here, maybe a kiss might prove it to you?” 

Sandor smiled and grabbed Sansa around the waist and hoisted her up so that they were face to face “one kiss won’t convince me, but I bet a bunch of kisses might be a start” he commented as Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto hers. 

By the time they came up for air, Sandor was convinced.


End file.
